Kairi's Wedding Invitation
by Jomatto
Summary: Sora receives an invitation to Kairi's wedding.


**Kairi's Wedding Invitation**

Sora couldn't believe his eyes.

In his shaking hands was an invitation to Kairi's wedding. He never thought that this day would come. He didn't know what to think, but his heart was beating wildly, and his hands were clammy.

It was definitely a surprise when he found it in his mailbox. A big white envelope was stashed among his bills and advertisements. It was the size of a half sheet of paper. He tore it open and pulled out a card. It was folded and wrapped in a pink ribbon. The name "Hikari" was the only thing printed outside. He pulled on the strip and the ribbon went slack.

He opened it slowly and took in the fine details. His fingers gently rolled over the words and felt a slight protrusion, and he realized that the print was raised. The lettering was bold and elegant, with swirls and tiny flourishes on every letter. The card was sturdy, stiff, and glossy. He could probably crack a walnut with it. He detected a slight scent emanating from the card. It was pleasant, like perfume, and it reminded him of spring. How much money had gone into these? It was rather extravagant for a mere invitation. He closed the card, set it down on a table, and stared at it. It was too much.

Sora was a young man with humble dreams. He wanted to travel the world and meet new people and cultures. He wanted to jump out of an airplane and surf the biggest tidal waves. He wanted to own his own place with his own rules. And he wanted to fall in love and get married, but with this card, that dream had ended.

Kairi was his first love. They had known each other for almost their entire lives. He could never forget the first time they met in elementary school. They were making s'mores in class, and since they couldn't have fires in class, the teacher used a microwave. They would take two graham crackers, a marshmallow, and a chocolate bar, and put them together.

Sora thought they were delicious, but one wasn't enough for him. When he saw the perfectly cooked s'more on a desk with no one around, how could he resist? He did the natural thing and ate it. The s'more belonged to Kairi, and she was saving it for her mom. When she found out about it, she came running after him and chased him all over the playground until she tackled him in the sandbox. She sat on him and forced him to make it up to her, and a beautiful friendship was born. Despite their rocky start, they became fast friends and stuck to each other like melted marshmallow and chocolate.

One day, he woke up and realized that he was in love with her. She made him happy. It was strange how being around her could make him feel so amazing, like there was nothing wrong with the world and that anything was possible. He never had a chance to tell her how he felt back then. His biggest regret was not telling her that he loved her in high school.

High school was a crazy time when the hormones were running wild. Kids realized their attraction to the opposite sex (or their own) and started exploring the possibilities of relationships. Seeing Kairi go out with other boys hurt. He wished he had the courage to confess, but that was all in the past. It was too late. Ten years was a long time to be having regrets about high school. He had to let it go.

No matter what happened or what changed between them, they were always going to be best friends.

Somebody knocked on his door. His gaze lingered on the invitation for a few more seconds before he answered it. He swung it open and before him was the dazzling sight of Kairi. Her auburn hair shone in the light, granting her a halo that matched her angelic beauty. She wore a cute purple dress with a ribbon around her waist. The dress billowed out in black ruffles that stopped above her knees. On her left hand was a glimmering diamond rock—an engagement ring. Sora grimaced at the sight of it.

"You don't look too happy to see me," she said.

His eyes went from the ring to her face. She was wearing a devilish smirk. "Come on in."

Kairi entered and immediately spotted the wedding invitation. She lit up, clapping her hands in excitement. "Ah, I see that you got it. So what do you think?" She looked at him with wide and eager eyes.

His lips curled in a grim line and his eyes were dull. "How much do these cost?" His tone had a slight edge to it.

She smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, it's in our budget. I couldn't pass up on the quality. They're very nice, don't you think?"

Sora let his frown fall apart and chuckled. He couldn't stay mad at her forever, but it was still frustrating. "You're gonna squeeze me for everything I have."

She got in close, cradled his face with her soft hands, and kissed him on the lips. "Don't be so worried about it. I think it's worth it. Don't you know that a couple's love is measured by how great their invitations are?"

"No." The engagement ring had cost him an arm and a leg, and he wasn't happy to hear that she wanted to buy a dress instead of renting one, and now these invitations were going to cost him his remaining limbs. "I thought it was measured by how happy they made each other—but you win. We'll go with these then." He looked at the card and wondered how much more the wedding was going to cost him. "We're not gonna give the guests steak dinners, are we?"

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "We only get married once. I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Actually, you can get married more than once."

Her eyes narrowed and her pupils glinted dangerously. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He planted a soft kiss on her lips to calm her down. "You're my one and only love."

"Damn straight." They laughed. She walked over to the card and picked it up. "It's hard to believe it's finally happening. If I never confessed to you seven years ago, would you ever confess to me?"

Sora looked up at the ceiling and tried to sort out his thoughts. "I'm not sure. If you were getting married to someone else, I'd definitely tell you before it was too late."

Her face scrunched in irritation. It wasn't the answer she was looking for. "It would take that much to get you to confess?"

"Hey, I was the one who proposed to you," he countered.

"Only after I dropped a bunch of hints for you."

He shook his head, amused by her reaction. "After all these years, I thought you'd realized by now that you're always gonna have to take the lead. You're the one who asked me out, initiated the first kiss, and practically raped me on our first night together."

She blushed fiercely. "How else was I gonna get you do anything?"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just saying. Besides, I love it when you take charge." To show his appreciation, he enveloped her in a hug.

"You spoil me too much." She squeezed her fiancé tightly before letting go.

"It's because I love you too much."

No matter how many times she heard it, it made her squeal like a little girl inside—not that she'd show it. She smiled and opened the card in her hand. "What do you think of the invitation?"

"I'd like you cheap out on the material." She hit his forehead with the corner of the card. "Ouch, that thing's hard!"

"Exactly," she said, giggling. He snatched the invite away to keep her from using it as a weapon. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking about the card, but the words."

"Oh… I like it. It's simple and straight to the point. I just can't wait until it's over."

"Why is that?" she asked ominously.

"Because I love you, and I want you to be my wife already."

"Good answer."

They smiled at each other. It had been a long time coming, but it was finally happening. There was nothing like a wedding invitation to let the world know that they were in love. It was doubtless that potential suitors all over the island, interested in both Sora and Kairi, were screaming out in anguish upon receiving these words:

**We invite you to witness the loving union of Sora Hikari and Kairi Uchida in holy matrimony. **


End file.
